A PPGZ Story Volume III
by greengirl2500
Summary: It's been a year since Ryan's death, and the gang is here to pay their respects. Rose is heartbroken. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys! First chapter of A PPGZ Story Volume III! Exciting! Enjoy.**

**Setting: The gang is heading to Ryan grave to pay him a visit. Everyone's 17 except Rose who is 16. Now let's start the story.**

* * *

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

We walked silently to Ryan's grave. As we got closer, we all started to think about this day a year back, the same day Ryan was killed by Rose.

_Flashback_

_We all surrounded around Rose._

_"Give it up Rose. You're surrounded." I said._

_Rose charged up a lightning bolt to strike at someone. Him must've given her temporary powers. She looked at all of us but stroke Ryan who was behind us with it._

_"Ryan!" we yelled._

…_._

_"Guys, It's obvious I'm not gonna make it."Ryan said hoarsely, "Just leave me here and go."_

_"We can't leave you here." Bubbles said._

_"I'm not giving you a choice. Go! Before it's too late! I'm gonna miss you guys…" he said._

_Slowly his body went limp and his eyes stared at the ceiling._

…_._

_I closed his eyes and placed him down on the cold floor. We would come back for his body later. I stood up._

_"Well let's get going. We gotta job to finish." I said._

_Flashback ended_

I sighed. We had arrived at his grave. His family must've been here already, because there were fresh flowers decorating his tombstone. I was the first to kneel down on the ground.

"Hey Ryan. We came to see you." I stated softly.

"We see that your family must've been here earlier." Momoko said kneeling down next to me.

The rest followed suit.

"I can't believe it's been a year already. I can still remember your laugh and your voice." I said.

"Yeah. Your laugh was contagious." Brick chirped in.

"And even though your jokes were really corny, we'd always find ourselves laughing our butts off simply because of your laugh." Kaoru stated.

"Yeah! And you were such a wonderful person to be around." Boomer said.

"But anyway, we brought you some flowers too. More to add to your collection I guess." I placed the flowers down next to the others, "…We really miss you Ryan." I was tearing up at this point.

There was a moment of silence.

"Guys, can I have a moment alone with Ryan?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Come on guys." Momoko said getting up with us following her.

(Rose's P.O.V.)

Once they were far away enough I turned back to the grave. I touched the soil there.

"I can't really believe I did this to you. I'm so sorry I took your life away Ryan. I hope you'll be able to forgive me." I wiped a few tears that escaped from my eyes, "We miss you a lot…. I miss you a lot. I know I didn't really act like I did too much, but I love you Ryan. I didn't at first, as you know, but as we grew closer I learned that I'm in love with you, but I couldn't let that get in the way at the time. I'm sorry I caused you all that pain. I'm sorry I took your whole life away from you… I'M JUST SORRY!" I curled into a ball and cried.

After a few minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see bright light, but no one was around. I shielded my eyes from the light and slowly saw a person emerge from it dressed in a white robe. I stood up in disbelief.

"Ryan…"

* * *

**Well was that a good beginning? That's right, I'm bringing Ryan back! I couldn't live with myself just killing him off when he wasn't even in the story that long, so here ya go! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back guys!**

**...**

**Are you guys mad at me? Sorry, but preparing for school has been hectic, but things are slowing down for the moment, so hopefully I'll be able to update a little more now. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

"Ryan…"

I studied the figure before me, which just smiled and looked down at me.

"Ryan? Is it really you?" I asked standing up and walking closer to the being.

"Yes Rose, it's me." He responded.

I went for a hug but my arms went through his body. I was shocked and saddened by this. I was shocked once more when I discovered that he could touch me. This was revealed to me when he brought a hand to my face and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Rose… I'm not going to be able to stay, but I came here to tell you something very important." He said.

"Well what is it?" I asked him.

"There is a way to bring me back, but you're the only one who can do it. If you fail this task, the future could be altered, but I must warn you, if you succeed, this world will no longer exist, and neither will you." He stated.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I questioned him a little further.

"You'll have to go back in time and stop yourself from sending the lightning bolt towards me. There are many ways you'll be able to do so, so we'll send you back far enough that you'll get to try these different options, but you're last chance will be when you send the lightning bolt towards me. If you fail all of your chances you will automatically be sent back to this moment, like nothing ever happened. If you succeed, you and this version of the world will no longer exist, but a happier version will replace it. It's your choice. You have a few days to make a decision. I'll be back in three days to hear your decision. So long for now, Rose." He said before fading from sight.

I tried to catch him before he left, but he left as quickly as he came. I let everything he said sink in, and when I had come to the conclusion that I know had a decision to make, I ran to catch up with the others and tell them of the encounter with Ryan. I knew that this decision would affect all of us, so I wanted to make sure that they too had a say in this. Afraid of someone hearing our conversation, I hurried everyone along back to the Professor's house. I figured that him and Ken would like to hear this as well.


End file.
